Secret Admirer
by SOCH14
Summary: A very short Sonikal story. One-sided love.


**A Short Sonikal Fanfic**

 _Tikal? What is she doing here?_

 _I always knew it was impossible to be willing to fall in love with someone like her, mainly due to the fact she is the spirit of the master emerald next to Chaos being the protector of it spiritually speaking while Knuckles is the physical guarding of not only the ME but of Angel Island as well. Which makes it even harder for me to question, why her? Sure she is very beautiful but she is also dead. Or is she immortal like Shadow? I'm not sure, Tails is the one that usually can figure this out better then I could ever, heck even Knuckles could! I mean he is a very distant cousin of hers after all._

 _Tikal. Why does my heart beat fast when near your presence? It's funny. I didn't think it was possible for me to fall truly and madly deeply in love. I mean look at how I treat Amy. Sure Ames a great friend and all but can get on my nerves when ever she tries to chase me to what she calls "the pursuit of true love" pfft. Yeah, right._

 _Okay then I bet your thinking, what about Sally? Sally's a really great best friend I'll give you that. She's smart and very funny and lovable and has amazing leadership skills. She will truly make a wonderful Queen one day. Shame my feelings for her has been nothing more but a mere crush. Sure I like Sally, but I don't really love her. Yet I don't have the heart to clarify that with her, just like with Amy. There both in love with me and yet...*sigh* I simply cannot get myself to return the feelings. Tikal on the other hand, the only time I truly got to interact with her was when I was going after Chaos. And that small bit when she came out to fight for real during the Ark incident with Shadow. Outside of that, I never got to see her again. And funny enough, it's the one girl I barely know next to nothing about that I've had strong feelings for. Heh, my feelings for Tikal are way more stronger then the small love feeling I got with Blaze._

 _It truly is a shame though. Such a wonderful girl, with such a heart that's purest of the purest of them all. Heck! I bet she could rival Maria or even Cream with such pureness! And those blue-purple eyes of hers...there just so enticing. Not to mention the way her fonds blow in the wind. Her hair while is slightly longer then that of most girls i work with is one of the facts I love the most. That sweet and caring smile of hers can make even the dullest of days the most memorable days. Her love and extreme appreciation with nature is what I adore the most of her. She knows well how to care about those kinds of things like I do._

 _I do wonder how old she is. She seemed to be about my age but a bit slightly younger...maybe she's 14? I'm not sure. I do bet however that living inside of the ME must be torture if that's all there is to life. I would have gone insane being in there. That's something I admire the most of her. She is very brave if you want to know the truth. A true heroine if I ever saw one. Possibly a true warrior as well, but I somewhat doubt it. She is very calm and collective of herself and never lashes out of anger. And speaks nothing more but pure wisdom and truthfulness._

 _She's clearly a pacifist though. She doesn't agree in the whole fighting solves the answer. And honestly if i could avoid it I would be consider a pacifist myself too. I wish I could have known her better. I wish I could have gotten the chance to spend more time with her. Even if most of the time she was nothing more but a ball of orange-red light. As long as I could hear her sweet voice that sounds almost that of bells ringing softly to my ears I would be more then happy. Like her there isn't much that needs to be done in order to be happy. Happiness is found doing the littlest of things. And for that I love her the most. I sometimes have dreams about her ya know? I sometimes dream that somewhere in the ancient distant past I was part of some kind of hedgehog tribe that was enemy's with the echidna tribe. Tikal's tribe to be more precise. And yet almost as it was a Romeo and Juliet sort of story, we would always come together in secret to spend time around one another. Playing around with one another or just simply talking about life. Sometimes when I dream about that I feel as though it was something that actually did happen. Because it feels all so real..._

 _And yet every time where about to kiss in those dreams I would suddenly find myself wide awake back to where I was the previous night. Lying on my bed, and always I would find myself a bit teary with a sad smile on my face, with the dream still fresh on my mind and thinking "what I would give to just kiss those lips of hers."_

 _This love for her I should know is not healthy. If anything it's just wrong. For all I know Tikal is actually really old and the fact that she's nothing more but a ghost just makes the odds of ever forming a relationship with her extremely unlikely. I mean she's dead isn't she? Who would want to date a dead person? Crazy right?_

 _Then...why do I get butterfly in my stomach just thinking about her? When ever Knuckles brings the ME with him on my adventures I like to pretend to think that she's there with me. Cheering me on. To do my best. To keep living to see a brighter future. To continue to fight...for her._

* * *

 **And that's all I will be writing, I know it's extremely short but I like how this went. I might eventually make this into an actual story one day, but for now it'll have to be a one-sided/one-shot love sort of thing.**

 **Yes, I ship Sonic with Tikal. I know it's an extremely unpopular and uncommon ship but there are people that like it. I blame going on Da for getting this ship into my head ;P**

 **So for now leave a review to tell me how I did on my fist attempt to this turned out!**

 **Laters!**


End file.
